You Are My
by jayzmatty
Summary: Sasuke is Naruko's sun; Naruko is Sasuke's rain. Two are complete opposites from how they find each other, yet one thing has brought them together: love. SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Are…

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Sasuke is Naruko's sun; Naruko is Sasuke's rain. Two are complete opposites from how they find each other, yet one thing has brought them together: love.

Chapter: 1 of 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I'll turn Naruto into a girl.

A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to Itooshi Koneko. She wanted a SasuFemNaru fanfic. I finally decided how it is going to be; and I am determined to finish this.

Chapter One

He was her sun.

He was the only thing that has gave her guts to hold her head up high even if the world is crashing down. It was because of him that she has learned to never quit, never back down, never look back.

Uchiha Sasuke is her sun.

They have been best friends since forever; a word not enough to describe their bond. Eternity, however, is too strong to use for they only know little things about each other.

All started when they were younger. Their parents were best of friends since they are also business associates. They even teased the two of them to tie the knot someday and make lots of pretty babies.

Young as they were, they were repulsed to the idea and told their parents that friends do not "hook up" with each other. It was just unnatural.

"Besides, boys are yucky," she once said.

"Oh yeah? You girls have cooties," Sasuke retorted to the blond, glaring at her. The two suddenly started bickering to the delight of both their parents.

"Aww… a match made in heaven."

A match in heaven? Yeah, right. When hell freezes over.

Although they bicker like cats and dogs, they help and are appreciative of each other. When Sasuke needs help (not that he'll admit it), she gives him assistance in any way that she can. When she's in trouble, Sasuke bails her out with no hesitation, even if it means no tomato snacks for him.

They were partners in crime.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

School has finally started for these two youngsters, so they walked together going to school or heading home. Upon reaching school, they sat beside each other because they are comfortable with each other.

Every single girl (even those older than them) went fawning over the young boy. They were offering him an invitation to eat with them, saying how cool he is, and even pushed dear little her away from her best friend.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and promptly told the girls that he's not and never going to be interested. As they walked away from the raven's fan girls, she has noticed something: Sasuke's hands are really warm.

Along the way home, Sasuke treated her with some dango and tea because she felt hungry. As she sipped her peach tea, she noticed Sasuke looking at her.

"Umm… teme…"

"Hn?"

"Am I a bother to you?" she asked hesitantly, afraid that he would say-

"You always were," he stated bluntly. Her heart fell. Was she really a nuisance to him, her little sun?

"But I don't mind…"

What?

"Because you're my dobe and no one could replace you, got that?" the Uchiha informed her. It took a few moments to register what he just said, and then finally gave him a smile.

"Uhn!"

As they grew older, they have met new friends. They have met funny, interesting, and… weird people: Kiba Inuzuka, a funny, boisterous boy who carries his pet dog Akamaru; Hyuuga Hinata, an extremely rich and extremely shy girl; Nara Shikamau, a lazy-ass genius; Akamichi Chouji, a really chubby boy but really lovable; Rock Lee, a extreme sport enthusiast and athlete who uses flowery language; Aburame Shino, a bug enthusiast; and Hino Sai, a talented but perverted artist.

Sasuke had become the youngest student council president the school ever had. He was fear- err, respected, trusted, and adored (by his fan club anyway).He had been president until middle school, and she remained as the class clown. But no matter how different their status was, they still remained best friends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They have finally reached high school; they were no longer little children who played ninja, but still goofed off as if they were still eight. What Naruko was admiring was that Sasuke grew up pretty good.

His height shot up, making him 6 feet tall. His features grew sharper and he got more muscular due to his aikido training. His jet-black hair grew longer; his eyes underneath his glasses are dark ebony. He was beautiful. But even so, he was still the same asshole she grew up with.

The same asshole who protected her from bullies…

Her first love….

Even if the Uchiha was busy with the student council, he still made time to hang out with them. This, of course, made her happy. The teme still cared for her no matter what.

One day, they were eating lunch on the roof top, and wasn't surprised when Sasuke went up, cursing his heart out. Kiba laughed boisterously.

"Still having girl problems, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Man, that's troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke sat beside her, and stole an onigiri from her made obento. Naruko pouted slightly, remembering that he has a grander and tastier lunch than her passable meal.

"You took my onigiri, teme."

"Hn," he smirked.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHY DO YOU REJECT SAKURA-SAN AND INO-SAN SO HARSHLY? IT'S AS IF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WAS WITHERED AWAY WITH THE COLD CRUEL WINTER…" Lee exclaimed, clutching his heart with metaphorical pain.

"S-Sasuke-kun is pretty popular with his fan club," HInata said shyly.

Sasuke heard this and took a rather ferocious bite with the onigiri. Naruko giggled gently. Since when did Uchiha Sasuke look so cute?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dobe, what are you doing here?"

She pouted. Why did he have to sound so mean? "You're supposed to tutor me with homework, remember?"

"Hn."

"Well, now you know," she added, "Help with my math!"

He opened his door, wide enough to let her in. "Come in."

"Sorry for disturbing!" she chirped happily. He gave her his trademark smirk. "Thank goodness you know."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Whatever. Now, I'll sit on your bed," she remarked as she flopped herself on his bed. Sasuke sat on the other end, flipping her notebook. He scowled while reading her notes. "You have a horrible handwriting."

"So? As long as I can understand it, what's the difference?" she retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I don't understand why you need my help when I tutored this to you yesterday." She blushed and stuck her tongue out. _It's because I wanted to spend time with you, teme…_

"What? I'm slow."

"Hn," he said, lifting a book to his face. She eyed the words clearly. What? What is it about Kiri and Ryo? She pretended to look confused.

"What's that, Sasu-chan?"

"None of your business."

"Kakashi gave that to you, didn't he? I could practically read the word 'dirty' and 'steamy' from here," she grinned mischievously. Sasuke blushed brightly. "Why do you care?"

"Why? Why not? C'mon, don't be stingy!"

"Go away!"

"I dub you, ero-Uchiha!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!"

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun is a hen-"

All words died in her throat when Sasuke covered her lips with his hand. He pushed her back to the bed, and straddled her legs. He placed his face near her ear. "One more word, dobe."

She was lost for words. Uchiha Sasuke was on top of her with his face near her neck. He looked her directly in the eye. She just stared at him, confused and excited at the same time.

"O-or what?" she managed to croak.

"This."

Onyx met Sapphire.

The kiss was gentle at first. Sasuke just placed his lips on top of hers, coaxing and shaping her lips. She was still shocked that her best friend, her other half, is kissing her now. In his bedroom. And he didn't want to stop.

It was pretty nice to say the least. But then, he pushed his tongue in her mouth. She felt a surge of lightning run down the back of her spine. She could see fireworks explode inside of her. She matched the Uchiha's tongue with hers, creating a delicious friction warming her insides.

She felt Sasuke moved his lips away. She stared at his glazed ebony eyes, feeling excitement when she could see confidence and satisfaction in them. There was another emotion deep within those dark, beautiful eyes.

Lust.

Desire.

Perhaps… love?

"That shut you up, dobe," he said, still trying to catch up his breath. She just looked at him, mesmerized at the moment that just happened between them.

"Now Naruko, go home. Minato-oji and Kushina-oba might get worried," Sasuke said endearingly. He offered her a hand, and walked her home.

Reaching her bedroom, she flopped down the soft, warm bed filled with white and orange pillows. She was still stunned with the kiss. That mind-blowing kiss…

Maybe they weren't just friends anymore. Maybe she could have and be something more in the eyes of the Uchiha. Maybe she could be the future Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

She buried her face in her orange comforter, cursing to herself of even thinking of that idea. She had decided to set Sasuke up with a really nice girl, like Sakura maybe, and have little Uchiha spawns where they call her Naru-oba and love her.

But why is heart breaking to pieces with the mere thought of Sasuke being happy with another woman?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three days had passed since that incident, and it was the usual. Sasuke hadn't approached her. She felt a little pang of hurt, but shook off that feeling. Maybe the teme was just busy with the Student Council or their upcoming mid-terms.

As the bell rang, Naruko rushed to the gate in order to get home quickly. Her father and mother were going to a banquet, thus telling her to go home right after school ends. She could ask Hinata and Tenten to have a sleep over at her house.

"Oi, Namikaze."

That voice stopped her abruptly from her tracks. She turned around and frowned when she saw Haruka, her two entourage and three ugly-looking thugs behind her. Haruka was wearing an ugly leer on her face.

"Let me warn you, bitch," she added while paced towards her, "Stay away from Sasuke-sama." Naruko chuckled lowly. "You have no right to tell me what to do, cow."

"Oh no, she scares me. Boo hoo… Well, let me tell you what I know, Namikaze."

"What shit is it this time?"

"You were the reason why your own brother could never walk."

She froze, surprised that the girl knew about that intimate detail.

Kyuubi, her brother, is in the hospital, having physical therapy in order to walk again. When she bawls in front of her brother, he kindly told her it wasn't her fault. He just did what he knew he had to do. She wasn't responsible for his injury, as so he says.

But Naruko knew what she took away from her beloved brother: the freedom to move, his desire to walk, his passion for running. He was supposed to participate in the regionals that very day when he got the accident.

The day she killed his dreams.

Kyuubi was six years older than her, and is the best friend of Itachi. They were very close to the point they would be brothers too. Sasuke had told her that "Kyuu-chan" loves to sleepover at the Uchiha main house.

At the day of the regionals, she left her seat to buy an orange soda at the vending machine. She slipped off quietly and dashed to the street with no delay. Excited to buy the soda, she didn't look around the street for any passing cars.

Kyuu spotted her crossing the street and rushed to the street in order to help his little sister. At the corner, a speeding car was heading towards the street they're at. Naruko's fox purse fell to the ground and she went back in order to recover it. The car was still running, never stopping even if she was in the middle of the street.

Kyuu ran and pushed Naruko out of the way. Even if she was safe, he absorbed all the impact, leaving him unconscious and lifeless in the ground.

It was a four hour operation, thus leaving her awake until the surgery is done. She was traumatized for life just seeing her beloved brother, lying on the ground comatose. When the surgical procedure was over, she hurried to her brother's side and sobbed uncontrollably. Kyuubi chuckled and patted her head. He assured her it wasn't her fault.

But for ten years of her life, she blamed herself for his suffering. She just couldn't forgive herself for making her brother lie on the bed, couldn't even walk to the bathroom to wash his face, or stand up to get his glass of water.

"Well, Namikaze… It seems like you are in a stroke of luck. Would you want Kami-sama to forgive you?" she hissed venomously. Naruko's eyes are streaming tears. Oh, she would want that. Kami-sama knows how much she wants that.

"First, we will teach you a lesson you'll never forget," the female bully promised. Haruka was about to punch her when a hand grabbed her tomentor's arm. Naruko looked up and saw Sasuke, grim and deadly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked the girl icily. The bully was loss for words. Naruko just stared at Sasuke, surprised that he was even here.

"S-sasuke-sama! … I was just… ah-"

"Fuck off. I do not tolerate bullying in this institute. You better run off and swear never to touch Naruko ever again."

The girl and her friends scampered off, only their footsteps echoing the hallway. Sasuke glared at her and offered a hand. She didn't take it. She didn't want it…

She wanted forgiveness.

Tears continued streaming down her face. Sasuke cursed inaudibly and carried her on his back. She was blushing from her roots.

It's been so long since she had seen and touched Sasuke.

The rain started to pour hard, thus making Sasuke carry and run to a shelter. When he arrived at her house, Kushina was surprised to see both of them drenched under the harsh weather; but she calmly offered assistance. Sasuke settled Naruko in her room, throwing a towel on her head. He grabbed any dry clothes in her closet and tossed it towards her.

"Jeez, dobe… What the hell were you thinking?" he asked angrily. She didn't respond, still thinking on important issues in her mind. Sasuke sighed and rubbed her hair dry.

"I was so scared, usuratonkachi. I thought you were hurt or something. When she was supposed to punch you, I was angry that you didn't even bother to defend yourself. You're a 5th dan in Karate for God's sake!"

Then it struck her. No wonder she was so troubled that Sasuke hadn't approached her for three days. It all makes sense now! She was… She really is…

… Inrevoccably in love with the teme she grew up with, the boy who taught her how to be stronger… the man she had trusted her life.

Uchiha Sasuke, her one and only sun.

"Love you, teme…"

"What?"

"I said I love you," she declared with more confidence.

"…"

"It's true, bastard. I don't know how or why, but-"

"Stop it, dobe. That's enough," he said frostily. Naruko froze slightly. Did he just reject her? Like what he does to his fan girls?

"B-but, Sasuke-"

"Enough games, dobe. You must be feeling unwell from the rain. Get some rest."

Her throat felt as if it constricted. It wasn't fair. There she is, telling him her innermost feelings for the raven, but he rejected them as if it was nothing to him; as if she meant nothing to him.

"I'll be leaving, usuratonkachi. I wouldn't be able to be with you starting tomorrow and forever. Goodbye." With that, he left.

Naruko laid her head on her pillow and let all the grief her heart held. Sasuke never liked her, loved her. She has concluded something:

The world has never felt this cold.

A/N: *shniffles* This is the most angsty fanfic I've ever made. I was crying writing this. Oh my gosh, please do read this, minna-san! I worked hard on this story. ^^

Umm… Blind Date will be on hiatus at the moment since there is a clash between the plot and number of chapters being written. I'm terribly sorry! *tries to dodge the barrage of rotten tomatoes thrown at me*  
Please support this fanfic. I am very proud to say that this is actually good. Please read and review. ^^


	2. You Are My Rain Sasuke

Title: You Are…

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Sasuke is Naruko's sun; Naruko is Sasuke's rain. Two are complete opposites from how they find each other, yet one thing has brought them together: love.

Chapter: 2 of 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because Sasuke would be a pervert who chases Naruto.

A/N: Chapter two already. This time, it's Sasuke's Point of View. Please read and review. ^^

Chapter Two

She was his rain; the only one who nurtures his soul with satisfaction and bliss. She was the reason why he could still wake up in the morning and greet the blue birds hanging on his window.

She was the reason why he believes in hopes and dreams.

She was his first love.

Uzumaki Naruko was his rain.

Ever since he had met the blonde eye-to-eye, he swore he has seen an angel descended from heaven to comfort him from loneliness, from pressure. Her golden hair resembles the sun that could warm him, but her blue eyes…

Wow…

They look like the ocean contrasting the sky. It was as blue as the summer sky. With her sunny disposition, she would resemble like his light, the glow that protects him from straying his path.

Too bad he was mistaken though.

She was never the sun nor star did he seek.

She was the one who nurtured his growth. Her grins made him smile absent-mindedly; her laugh made his insides warm; her wit made him laugh until his stomach hurts, but most of all…

Her happiness made him stronger, yet vulnerable at the same time. It's as if that if she would see him smile at her, she would come nearer and try ease the ache inside him.

Before he knew it, he was falling for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here you go, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, emphasizing the suffix –kun. Sasuke tried smacking him, but the silver-haired doctor evaded quickly.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's just a book teenage boys like you should read. You know, to "relieve" them," Kakashi said while using air quotes on the word relieve. Sasuke raised a brow and took the package from the pervert's hands.

"Thanks."

"You'd thank me, I promise."

"Hn."

He went inside his room and unwrapped the parcel. His eyes twitched when he saw what the gift was. It was the damn, wretched book that perverts like Kakashi own. The highly-acclaimed book of perversion, Icha Icha Paradise.

"That stupid, son of a bitch, peeping tom," Sasuke muttered. He looked at the cover suspiciously just in case for some booby traps. He took off the flap jacket and opened the book's cover.

"To my dear patient and soon-to-be nephew, this will be your bible… Yeah, right. I swear I will kill him…"

He flipped the pages to the middle section and started browsing. He was snorting inwardly at the scene he's reading. Boy meets girl; boy had trouble asking her out; he finally got a date, gets a kiss at the end, and might end up doing a three round, hot se-

'… Her blue eyes glowed with unshed tears as he caressed her golden hair…'

Blue-eyed? Blond? He continued reading.

'… And he pulled her close to him, chuckling when she squeaked softly.'

"Hn," he said out of habit. Naruko does that too. Especially when he grabs her arm to stay for a little longer.

'… "I love you," he whispered gently to her ear. She stiffened at the contact of warm air against her cold ear…'

He chuckled slightly. Naruko doesn't like people whispering at her ear. She confessed that it's too ticklish.

'…She looked at him with teary eyes…'

Why are her eyes popping into his mind? It was just a story… A perverted one, he might add. Isn't this story just the typical erotica he reads? Her innocent sapphire eyes are staring at him as if she is trying to reach his soul.

'…And leaned to his cold, chapped lips…'

'Naruko has nice lips too. She would obviously taste like ramen,' he thought. Her pink lips would form a sweet smile, hinting a little mischief. She would pull his head towards her and kiss him with all passion. She-

He turned rigid. He just didn't thought of her that way, did he? She was Uzumaki Naruko for Kami-sama's sake! She was his best friend! They were practically like siblings!

"Sasuke-teme!" her shrill voice brought him back to reality. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to act cool, tried to forget his previous mental conflicts, tried to forget how Naruko would look like under him, panting hard from the kiss with cheeks and lips in a delicious hue of red-

"Oi teme!" Jeez, she just had to go at his house at the wrong time.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" he asked with annoyance. She pouted cutely, her lips looking so damn kissable. "You're supposed to tutor me with homework, remember?"

"Hn." he muttered, hoping that she'd leave immediately.

"Well, now you know," she added, "Help with my math!"

He opened his door, wide enough to let her in. Why could he never resist her charms? "Come in."

"Sorry for disturbing!" she chirped happily. He gave her his trademark smirk. "Thank goodness you know."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Whatever. Now, I'll sit on your bed," she remarked as she flopped herself on his bed. Sasuke sat on the other end, flipping her notebook. He scowled while reading her notes. "You have a horrible handwriting."

"So? As long as I can understand it, what's the difference?" she retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I don't understand why you need my help when I tutored this to you yesterday," he stated flatly. Red formulated on her cheeks, making him raised an eyebrow. Why did she blush?

"What? I'm slow."

"Hn," he said, lifting the book Kakashi gave to his face. He had just to read that scene! He could imagine the dobe looking at him with blue puppy eyes and-

"What's that, Sasu-chan?"

Crap. She just had to ask. "None of your business."

Kakashi gave that to you, didn't he? I could practically read the word 'dirty' and 'steamy' from here," she grinned mischievously. He blushed brightly. "Why do you care?"

"Why? Why not? C'mon, don't be stingy!"

"Go away!" He tried to stand up, but Naruko pulled him back to the bed.

"I dub you, ero-Uchiha!" she shouted in a sing-song voice.

He was desperate. He needs to make her shut up!

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!"

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun is a hen-"

He covered her lips with his hand. He pushed her back to the bed, and straddled her legs. Placing his lips to her ear, he said, "One more word, dobe."

He stared at the beauty underneath him. Her blue eyes were wide open with shock; her cheeks aflame; her school uniform was in disarray; and her pouty lips were slightly agape.

"O-or what?" she croaked. Sasuke smirked.

"This."

He leaned forward and captured her lips against his. It was a very light kiss, yet he could feel Naruko stiffened under him. He tried to make the experience less terrifying and awkward as possible.

But her lips tasted so sweet! There was a hint of strawberry on her lips, ramen in her mouth, and another taste that no one in the world could ever possess-

The essence of Naruko.

He boldly pushed his tongue inside the sweet cavern of her mouth. He heard a gasp escaped from her reddish lips when he sought for her tongue. He tried to make her copy the same way he was feeling. To his luck, she did. And she was damn brilliant.

If he just didn't need air, he would've kissed her forever. Unfortunately, he knew that Naruko might need air by some time so he removed his lips and tried to soak up the image of the awe-stricken beauty beneath him.

Her blue eyes were bright with anticipation while she gasped for air. She looked so magnificent with her blond hair spreading on his bed sheet, her cheeks red from either the lack of air or from the kiss stupefying earlier.

"That shut you up, dobe," he said, still trying to catch up his breath. She just looked at him, still surprised.

"Now Naruko, go home. Minato-oji and Kushina-oba might get worried," Sasuke said endearingly. He offered her a hand, and walked her home. He smirked when Naruko ran inside and kept glancing back at him. He went back home and chuckled as he reached his room. He couldn't forget that very moment. It was magical. It was special.

And it was all his.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke, may I have a word with you for a moment?" a familiar voice broke his thoughts. Itachi walked in his room, looking deadly serious.

"What is it this time, aniki?"

"Are you dating Naruko, ototou?" Sasuke nearly jumped at the question. He is not dating her! He just had this teeny tiny crush on her, that's all. She just has this big blue innocent puppy eyes, and golden silk of hair tumbling down her back, and beautiful sun-kissed skin that turns red when embarrassed…

Who was he kidding? He had been in love with the girl since they were children. No way will he tell Itachi about that.

"No, Itachi. Why?"

"Ah… That's a relief. I don't want you to get too attached to my future wife."

…

…

…

What the fuck?

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed incredulously. Itachi had a serious scowl on his face. Sasuke could tell he was goddamn somber.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Father and mother had arranged that with Minato-oji and Kushina-oba. I would be marrying Naruko when she graduates high school."

Sasuke's blood turned cold. He had just kissed his brother's future wife's lips! Wait, maybe Naruko has no clue on this arranged marriage yet.

"Does she know about… this?" Sasuke asked faintly. Please tell him she has no idea. For kami-sama's sake…

"Knowing her parents, maybe they have discussed about this proposition."

Oh suck it all in hell!

"I understand, aniki. I won't touch her too comfortably," Sasuke said gravely. Itachi nodded and slipped out to the door. As Sasuke sat on his bed, he cursed loudly and threw his pillows all over the room. He ripped his sheets and cried silently on his bed, crying for his pitiful fate.

Crying for losing Naruko.

Crying for himself.

The next morning, he told his parents he doesn't want to go to school because he has a splitting headache. His parents accepted his reason. After all, he looked like shit.

The following day, he decided to avoid Naruko in school by any means as possible. He drowned himself in working at school council, meetings with universities who wished to have him as their student for college, studied for the upcoming midterms, and crying in his room.

There are moments he'd catch a glimpse of Naruko looking at him, but he looked away to pretend he didn't notice her. As he sees the disappointment in her eyes, guilt clenched his gut. It damn fucking hurt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He just had his late-minute meeting with the principal regarding their graduation. It was a tedious task, but someone had to do it.

He spotted Naruko leaving the gate, alone like usual for the past three days. His heart was squeezed with regret, but he had to. It just hurt like hell. But he had too, in order for his and her parents would still be friends. He was about to turn around when he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oi, Namikaze."

He hid behind the bushes, lamenting at his stupidity. He couldn't do anything about it. He was in love with her and was caught under the spell of romance.

Under Naruko's spell…

He couldn't take it anymore! She was hurting in front of her tormentors and him. He had to do something! As her brother-in-law and a friend.

Even if it will hurt him in the end.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked the girl icily. The bully was loss for words. Naruko just stared at Sasuke, surprised that he was here.

"S-sasuke-sama! … I was just… ah-"

"Fuck off. I do not tolerate bullying in this institute. You better run off and swear never to touch Naruko ever again."

The girl and her friends scampered off, only their footsteps echoing the hallway. Sasuke tried to glare at her and offered a hand. She didn't take it. His heart clenched at her action.

He wasn't forgiven.

Tears continued streaming down her face. Sasuke cursed inaudibly and carried her on his back. It's been so long since he had touched Naruko. All the pain and remorse disappeared.

The rain started to pour hard, thus making him carry her and run to shelter. When he arrived at her house, Kushina was surprised to see both of them drenched under the harsh weather; but she calmly offered assistance. He settled Naruko in her room, throwing a towel on her head. He grabbed any dry clothes in her closet and tossed it towards her.

"Jeez, dobe… What the hell were you thinking?" he asked angrily. He was terrified, goddammit! She didn't respond, making more irked. He sighed and rubbed her hair dry.

"I was so scared, usuratonkachi. I thought you were hurt or something. When she was supposed to punch you, I was angry that you didn't even bother to defend yourself. You're a 5th dan in Karate for God's sake!"

He was so angry that the dobe was acting strange. Can't she tell he was desperately in love with him? His heart beats faster when she smiles. Her blue eyes looked like melted sapphire when her eyes are filled with tears.

Namikaze Naruko, his rain, his source of nourishment, the only thing that quenches his unknown desire.

"Love you, teme…"

He looked into her eyes for affirmation or sincerity. He found everything he needed in her eyes: truth, desire, and more importantly… love.

_What about your family?_

The voice brought him back to reality. He couldn't put his feelings into the floor and sacrifice their parents' good relationship. He had to give her up. He had to…

"Stop it, dobe. That's enough," he said frostily. Naruko's eyes turned watery. He couldn't believe he just rejected her!

"B-but, Sasuke-" her voice filled with hurt.

"Enough games, dobe. You must be feeling unwell from the rain. Get some rest."

"I'll be leaving, usuratonkachi. I wouldn't be able to be with you starting tomorrow and forever. Goodbye." With that, he left.

As he left her room, he leaned at Naruko's door. His heart rammed against his chest. It hurt to breathe, to utter her name, to scream.

He gasped as he felt wetness trickling down his cheeks. He is crying. Naruko loved her, loved her to the point of death. All he could do is to run away like he always does.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The following week, Naruko hadn't been to school. It's almost two weeks before their graduation. He was certain she wouldn't go to school for the following two weeks. Until-

"Sasuke! There is an emergency!"

He saw Itachi dashing towards him. He was worried since his brother had never looked so terrified in his life.

"What? What happened? Is it mom or-"

"It's Naruko!" His face stiffened. He had to pretend he doesn't care.

"So?"

"Sasuke, I know you're angry at her, but she needs you right now! She is in the ICU!" His face turned pale.

"Wha-"

"She got hit by a car! She's in critical condition!"

He didn't finish the other words his brother mentioned. He dashed to the car and let Itachi speed his way to the hospital.

He has concluded something:

His world had just withered and died.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Are…

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Summary: Sasuke is Naruko's sun; Naruko is Sasuke's rain. Two are complete opposites from how they find each other, yet one thing has brought them together: love.

Chapter: 3 of 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because Sasuke and Naruto would end up together.

A/N: Final chapter already. Don't worry minna-san. It's a happy ending. ^^

Chapter Three

"Uchiha-san, you may enter the room now," the nurse said sweetly. Sasuke dashed towards the room. His heart sank at the sight of a helpless Naruko, lying in the hospital bed. He approached the bed and caressed her golden hair.

'_It's your entire fault, you dumbass,'_ he told himself quietly. The guilt inside him spreads throughout his body, like venom going to his guts. He felt something wet trailing down his cheek. He wiped them and was surprised to see tears.

'_I'm crying?'_

He looked at Naruko once again and buried his face on the side of the bed. He would do anything if he could. He'd like to rewind back to the past and confess to her what he feels, what he has been keeping, why he was mean to her, and ask for forgiveness. He would let his pride at stake just to see the beautiful Naruko, smiling at him with innocence and radiance.

"Please, kami-sama. This is the only thing I ask…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi spied on his little brother at the door. He was quite relieved that Sasuke had confessed to her already. Just not at the moment he was expecting.

"Itachi," He heard a voice spoke and tapping sounds behind him.

"Kyuubi, you're not supposed to leave your room yet," Itachi chidded, a smile on his face. His smirk grew wider when he heard the younger man muttering about him being an ass.

"Never mind, Itachi. So, did Sasuke-kun say it?"

"Yes, but obviously, you're sister is comatose. How can she hear that?" Itachi said sardonically. Kyuubi chuckled.

"Then why did you tell Sasuke-kun that you were to be married to my little sister?" he asked, feeling a little jealous. Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's hand and pulled him towards his body. As Kyuubi crashed onto his chest, he locked his hands on the younger man's waist.

"Why? Jealous?" Itachi taunted softly, nipping Kyuubi's ear. A healthy shade of red tinted his cheeks. Why did he have to say yes to this perverted jerk, Kyuubi asked himself.

"No. it's not that," he smiled as he saw Itachi pouted slightly, "But Sasuke-kun should hear an advice. From the both of us."

Itachi leaned his forehead against Kyuubi's. Kyuubi sighed with relief. This usually means a yes from the older man. Itachi lets go and helped him walk on his crutches.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat up. He saw his older brother at the door. He couldn't meet his brother's gaze. He couldn't meet the older Uchiha at the eye for he had never felt so powerless. When Naruko gets well, the two would agree to their parents' proposal. The two would try to learn to love each other. Then, they'd be married to each other. Itachi would be married to Naruko.

To the woman he loves.

And that thought alone makes him go insane.

"Sasuke, I know you are devastated-"

How the hell could this bastard look so calm when his soon-to-be wife just got hit by a fucking speeding car?

"-but don't worry. We got the suspect-"

He strode his way to Itachi, ignoring every word his brother just uttered.

"-And she's going to be alright-"

He landed a punch on his brother's face. He just punched the person he has idolized since childhood, his protector, his number one onii-chan. He just bloody fucking punched him!

"How the hell do you look so fucking calm when your future wife is on the hospital bed, almost dead from the goddam car? Do you even care about Naruko?" Sasuke screamed, his lungs burning from the tears leaking out his eyes.

Itachi just wiped the blood from the corner of his lips. He glared at his younger brother. "And ignoring her just the day after you kissed her shows that you care?"

Sasuke was unable to speak. He stared down at his hands. He kneeled in front of his brother and started sobbing.

Why did he even ignore her? God, he was fucking mental! He shouldn't have just left her like that. They could have at least dated even for a few months. Maybe if did, she would have chosen him and convince her parents to choose him for her.

Chose him to be the man for her.

For a lifetime.

And heck, it would be an offer he'd gladly accept.

"Sasuke, listen to me. I know you hate me because I told you Naruko and I were to be married-"

And he'd make love to her like there's no tomorrow. He'd shower her with all his affections and love.

"-But honestly, Sasuke-"

And when she would bear him a son or daughter, he would praise kami-sama for a beautiful child and a beautiful wife. He would give everything to have that future.

"- I didn't know you'd fall for it."

Sasuke lifted his head, trying to see Itachi's expression. He saw a sad smile on his brother's face. Does this mean-

"Besides, I love someone else."

-he could have his happy ending with the woman he has loved since forever?

"Sasuke-kun?"

His stare flew towards the entrance. Kyuubi? He's alive?

"Ah… I know. You might have heard I was dead or migrated to America. But I actually had to do physical therapy right here. I couldn't risk the media badgering me and my family," Kyuubi tried to explain sheepishly.

"Then, the times why Naruko leaves school early without me is because-"

"Yeah, she visits me quite often. Sorry if we had to keep it from you, Sasuke-kun."

"No, it's fine. But, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well, I would personally tell you what Naruko has been telling me the past few days."

Sasuke felt his throat constricting. What hurtful words had she been telling her dear brother? Maybe cries of aguish because of rejection or curses of hate because of anger. How-

"She told me that when you kissed her, she was so confused. She couldn't decide whether to face you again after that incident or cower at the back of the classroom. She was telling me dreamily that there was a chance you love her too."

Sasuke's heart nearly leapt for joy. A chance he loves her too? So, it was never one-sided?

Taking Sasuke's silence as attention, he continued. "But days passed by and she was crying to me that you saw her as a joke. You never approached her, talked to her, even just look at her. She has so many insecurities, Sasuke-kun. She was thinking you thought of her as a monster because she says she was the reason of my accident."

His heart shattered to million pieces. How could he not see the pain in her eyes when he caught her glancing at him? How could he be so stupid?

"So let me give you an advice, Sasuke-kun: give yourself a chance to follow your heart. It's time for you to be selfish. Who knows? You might be lucky," Kyuubi said gently, a smile on his face.

Sasuke wiped away the tears from his face and bowed to Kyuubi. "Thank you so much, Kyuubi-san. I promise to take care of Naruko from now on," he said with a more confident voice.

"Just make sure you don't hurt her again, Sasuke-kun. Unless you want to feel my wrath." Sasuke felt shivers ran down his spine. No way is he going to do that mistake again.

Kyuubi waved his hand goodbye and left the room with his crutches. Itachi put an arm around Kyuubi's shoulders. Sasuke gave him a confused look. Itachi smirked.

"I did say I love someone else, right?" Itachi nipped Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi shrieked with surprise and started screaming of how perverted he is.

"Now now, Kyuubi. Time to go back to your room. I'll take care of you," Itachi stated slyly, carrying the shorter man in his arms. Sasuke sighed. His brother is so weird.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been two days since the accident and Naruko hasn't awakened yet. Sasuke asked if it was normal (since she's really hyperactive). The doctor assured him it was normal since the hit was pretty hard. Sasuke hasn't left her side for two days.

"Wait for me, Naruko. I'll be buying coffee, okay?" Sasuke leaned to her forehead and planted a soft kiss. Sasuke left the room and went downstairs.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you going somewhere?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Kyuubi limping slightly without crutches. He was quite amazed that Kyuubi could walk slightly without help, but he's been limping a lot.

"I'll just buy some coffee, Kyuubi-san. May you take care of Naruko for awhile?" Kyuubi smiled.

"Sure. I was heading there anyway. See you later, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke went downstairs until he disappeared. Kyuubi headed towards Naruko's room in a slow pace. "Stupid Itachi. I told him I was tired but nooooo… He kept doing it until five in the morning," Kyuubi muttered slightly.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Corp, Itachi sneezed. Kisame looked at him with a huge grin. "Got any colds, Itachi?" Itachi wiped his snot with a handkerchief and smiled. "Nah, it's someone cursing my name."

Back to Kyuubi, he opened the door to Naruko's room. The girl wasn't on the bed anymore, but at the balcony window. "Naru-chan, you're quite an actress. You managed to deceive Sasuke-kun and your friends when they're here."

Naruko turned around, her features paler than before. Her tan skin turned a tad lighter; eyes lacking the usual sparkle. She smiled sadly.

"Yes, nii-san. I'm very good."

"Naruko, can you please forgive him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please stop persuading me in a feat I could never accomplish."

"Naruko, what can he do for you to believe he really loves you? I know he was a huge ass, but I know he's telling the truth."

"Nii-san, you couldn't feel the pain because Itachi-ani felt the same way. He told you he was in love with you before he could even do kinky things with you like the time when we watched Princess Mononoke and Itachi-ani dragged you to-"

"Naruko! For the love of God!"

"I'm just saying that… You never felt violated because he told you first and you accepted it. You don't know how it feels… I told him… How I truly felt… And he slapped it across my face!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Naruko…"

"I love him, nii-san! I wish he could tell me the same. But I'd rather be friends with Sasuke than he avoiding me! I wish I was pretty as Ino, smart as Sakura, sweet as Hinata, and gorgeous as Temari. I want him to tell me that he goddam loves me!"

"Dobe-"

Naruko turned around to see a surprised Sasuke. Naruko gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her. He has never looked this disheveled in their entire lifetime as friends. He has always been immaculately clean, handsome, perfect-

And now he has never looked this perfect in her eyes.

"I'll leave you guys be. Bye bye," Kyuubi smiled.

Silence reined the room. Both of them looked at each others' eyes, searching for the answer they were looking for. "Sasuke-"

She never expected strong arms embracing. Tears began leaking from her eyes again. Oh how she loves this man!

"I'm sorry, Naruko."

"You don't know how it is, Sasuke. You were my sun. You were the only thing that has given me guts to hold my head up high even if my world is crashing down. It was because of you that I learned to never quit, never back down, never look back. It was you."

Sasuke tilted her head with his finger to face him. He softly kissed her lips. Naruko pulled back after a few seconds. "Wha- wha-"

"I love you, Naruko."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five years later…

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked Naruko. She gave him a Cheshire cat smile.

"Yup."

"And our baby?" Sasuke's smirk growing as his wife blushed till the tips of her hair.

"Growing inside me."

Sasuke kissed her with all the love he has for her. He is now contented with his life. With Naruko by his side, he would never feel the world wither, never be parched from love.

"Umm… Teme?"

"Hn, dobe?"

"What am I to you?" Sasuke smiled.

"Hmm… You are the most obnoxious, naïve, accident-prone dobe I've ever met. And I am very much in love with you." He was surprised with a slight disappointment on her face.

"No, I mean what-"

He cradled his wife between his arms and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, he leaned his lips to her ear.

"You… Are my everything."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Finally! I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC! Yey (hahaha, can you feel the springtime of youth). Umm, you guys will be the judge of this, ok? Thank you for those who have supported me especially Ninja99, EzzBomb2010, sarahstoletheworld, uchiha-child, Iana Sabelle, Chronos guardian, music-anime-equals-life, monkeymillionair, Mekon-chan, MoonPrincess623, narutoyaoifan, shortandsweet93, Sarahphrina, Z Girl Warrior, Echo Uchiha, SUMMERG97, Mickey-Da-Rebel, DarkAngelWings19, Corn, Vitwo, mikanchan94, and especially Itooshi Koneko! Thank you guys for the support! ^^


End file.
